GRT003: Goodbye to a Peaceful Village!
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. Synopsis Ginji, seeing the villagers believe he is a human, punished by a curse from Ninetales by abandoning a Pokémon, heads off, accompanied by a Mudkip. Once more, they are attacked by a Pokémon, Moltres, who claims Ginji should just move away before he destroys the world. Ginji, however, has a plan to turn the tide of battle and save Mudkip. Chapter Plot It is said whoever touches Ninetales' tails will be cursed for one thousand years. A human dared to touch its tails. For the penalty, Ninetales had sacrificed the human's Gardevoir. Instead of saving Gardevoir, the human simply ran off. The prophecy tells the coming of a human, born as a Pokémon, who will destroy the world. Gengar believes that one is the Torchic, Ginji. Ginji, however, fell asleep hearing this story. Ginji wakes up, doubting the story is real, but is terrified by the villagers, who are looking at him as an enemy. Ginji remembers when he was a human, he and his friends were playing a game. His friends smelled something badly and were looking at Ginji. Ginji screams he is not the one who did that. Ginji turns around and runs off, with Mudkip following him. Mudkip asks where Ginji is going. Ginji replies he won't stay at the village if the villagers will believe such stories. Ginji feels even if the story is the true, he has to find some clues to have him being turned back into a human. Ginji tells they should go meet Ninetales, but Mudkip becomes scared, as Ninetales is a scary Pokémon. Ginji yells Mudkip to shut up, but wonders why Mudkip is following him. Mudkip reminds Ginji they are a team and he has faith in Ginji being a human that wouldn't betray a Pokémon. Ginji blushes, but replies he won't be responsible whatever happens to Mudkip. Deep down, Ginji is grateful Mudkip is keeping him company. Suddenly, Mudkip nearly falls down and hangs on the cliff, so Ginji helps him get back up, but sees Mudkip will still get him into trouble. Mudkip is starting to feel hot. Ginji looks around and finds a lava river. Out of the river, a Moltres appears and flies up, seeing Ginji is the cursed human. Gengar laughs, for it managed to persuade Moltres into attacking Ginji, for if Ginji stays, the world would be destroyed, and won't compromise Gengar's plans. Ginji tries to fight, but sees Mudkip is on a rock on the lava river. Moltres wonders if Ginji really brings doom, since because of him Mudkip is in danger. Ginji uses Flamethrower, which Moltres resists. Moltres laughs and launches its attack, claiming that is "a flame attack". Moltres laughs, for Ginji's attack was weak, but there is one chance of retaliating, and that is to retreat away from this place and leave Mudkip alone, else it'd be attacked by another attack. Ginji remains still and calm, trying to figure out a new plan. Ginji uses Sand Attack, engulfing the place. Moltres soon sees Ginji gone, seeing Gengar was right - humans do betray their Pokémon easily. Mudkip doubts that, as he trusts Ginji. Ginji jumps, making Mudkip glad he's still there, but Moltres reminds Ginji his attacks won't work. Ginji uses Flamethrower, which misses Moltres, who claims Ginji a fool for missing at small distance. Ginji replies he did strike true, as the attack made a crack, from which lava bursts out. Mudkip uses Water Gun, hitting the lava. The lava soon turns into rocks, which encases and traps Moltres within. The rocks start falling on Moltres, as producing the Rock Slide attack. Seeing Moltres defeated, Gengar is slightly displeased, but decides to use Articuno next. Mudkip commends Ginji on his fast thinking, who wonders why did Moltres attack them so sudden. Mudkip, seeing Moltres knew about him, suspects Gengar behind all this, for Ginji's presence messes up Gengar's plans. Either way, Ginji and Mudkip head to the Frosty Forest, for even if it is cold, Ginji is still determined. Ginji moves off, but Mudkip clarifies that is the wrong way. Gallery Category:Ginji's Rescue Team chapters